


Rah, Rah

by ladielazarus



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladielazarus/pseuds/ladielazarus





	Rah, Rah

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current location:** |  [United States, Georgia, Savannah](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=United%20States,%20Georgia,%20Savannah)  
---|---  
**Current mood:** |   
cold  
**Current music:** | Little Shop of Horrors  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fanfic100](http://community.livejournal.com/kit_fic/tag/fanfic100), [pryde/wisdom](http://community.livejournal.com/kit_fic/tag/pryde/wisdom), [xmen](http://community.livejournal.com/kit_fic/tag/xmen)  
  
  
_**Be True to Your School...**_  
Title: Rah, Rah  
Fandom: X-men  
Pairing: Pryde/Wisdom  
Rating: PG-13  
Prompt: 088 School  
A/N: More Excalibur era.  
  
One of the precariously balanced boxes of Kitty's stuff fell off of the top of the stack and spilled onto the floor of Pete's recently cleaned room.

“Shit!” Kitty began picking stuff up and throwing it back into the box, but not before Pete leaned over her shoulder and plucked a piece of scarlet and white fabric from her hands.

“Pryde?” Pete held up the sweatshirt for closer inspection. Kitty could feel herself blushing to match. “Would you like to explain to me why you have a cheerleading uniform?”

“It's from school.” She covered her face with her hands, feeling the heated skin.

“That Xavier's got one sick kind of mind...” Pete shrugged, turning the shirt over in his hands, his eyes straying to where the skirt lay on the floor.

“No!” Kitty took the sweatshirt back, throwing it onto the pile of clothing muttering “Anyway, you're one to talk.” She took a deep breath. “It's from St. Searle's.”

“Searle's? Isn't that that one o' them posh boarding schools?”

“Yeah. And it's not at all creepy that you know that.” Kitty turned, quizically.

“Romany had a couple o' friends went up there.”

“Ah. Well yeah. I was there a few years ago. It's a long story and, honestly, was a horrendous experience. I really don't feel like talking about it right now.”

“Fine.” Pete raised his hands in defeat. “Just answer me one question.”

“What?”

“Does it still fit?” Pete held up the skirt with an appreciative leer. Kitty rolled her eyes, sighing heavily. 

“You're a pig.”

“C'mon, luv. Put it on and I promise not to ask fer anything for a whole week.”

“Really?”

“Honest.” Pete held out the skirt to her. She took it, and gathered up the shirt from the floor as well, disappearing into the en suite bathroom.

“You can't laugh, okay?” The familiar voice, somewhat muffled by the bathroom door had Pete grinning wolfishly.  
“Scout's honor, luv.”

“You weren't a scout!”

“Fine. Spook's honor, then.” Pete leaned backwards, his upper torso coming to rest against the bed. “C'mon out, luv.”

The bathroom door swung open and Kitty came back into the room, looking very much like every fantasy Pete could remember having from the time he was 15 to the time he was... well... honestly, he didn't know if he'd ever stopped. All he knew was that it if he had, then he'd started again.

He could tell she was uncomfortable. The way she was switching her weight from foot to foot made that evident. She clearly wasn't seeing what he was.

“It still fits.” She shrugged. “I guess I haven't done so much growing.” She snorted. Pete couldn't help but remember the girl who would have been nearly deduced to tears a year ago over this information. Now, she could make fun of herself and even laugh at her apparent lack of assets.As far as Pete was concerned, there was nothing lacking at all.

“I think you look spectacular.” Pete grinned. She blushed again, nearly coordinating with the scarlet fabric.

“You have to say that. You're still hoping to get some.”

“Pryde, I'm always hoping to get some. I still say you look sensational.” He shrugged.

“Really?”

“Yeah. C'mere and I'll show you.” Pete reached for her, managing to get an arm around her waist. She smiled, letting him pull her closer.

“I still say you're a pig.” She made one final attempt at pretending that she hadn't already given in.

“Oink, luv.”


End file.
